


seventh month

by gomushroom



Series: of light verses [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Haiku, M/M, Tweet Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: A collection of assembled poem stories written in the seventh month.*All additional notes are in chapter notes; pairing are indicated by hearts in each chapter's title.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Aiba Masaki/Ohno Satoshi, Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Ohno Satoshi, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi, Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: of light verses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. 💙❤️ four seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote poems all throughout July based on lovely prompts on twitter. For easier navigation, I grouped them under the same pairing or similar theme on each chapter and added some additional bits to connect each poem smoothly. 
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter said it all. :D

“They sent you here,” Ohno says, knowing it is true.

Sho looks a bit embarrassed, but he offers a weak smile and shows what the clear pastry bag in his hand. “Well yes. But I also brought some limited version spring sweets specials. People lined up for a full hour for these.

“Fine, you can stay.” Ohno scoots a bit and returns to his phone.

“Thank you, Satoshi-kun.”

*

_there’s empty chairs around yeah  
here’s fine I’m busy—tablet  
over newspapers stacks and  
planner on his lap—yeah I  
know I’ve no time for snacks yeah  
that’s why I bring them here which one  
lime eclairs or your cheesecake  
mine? yeah there’s only a slice  
of course I saved it for you_

*

Ohno lets Sho set things up, still curled up, eyes closed. He hears clinks of plates lined up on the table, smells the heavenly new brewed coffee now in front of him; all while Sho’s making cute little noises as he walks back and forth to the kitchen, missing the spoon, coming back and realizing he forgot the syrup.

Ohno lets him be.

Until the noises stop. Until everything falls still around him. Until warmth and kindness is finally seated next to him.

*

_It’s okay  
A gentle tap on a shoulder  
But what if—_

_A step closer, warm  
But it would’ve been—  
A firm arm around a nervous form, it’s okay _

_An arm, in return, clinging back, shyly, desperately  
But it could—  
It’ll be okay, Satoshi-kun_

*

_balmy night surrounds  
them crowd all around them bright  
lights in everything _

_stay close hold my hand_  
_look up isn’t it dazzling_  
_a colorful sky_

_stay with me until  
this festive summer ends till  
we meet again love_

*

“I found you.”

Sho disagrees as he tries to pull his hand away from Ohno’s hold. “No, _I_ found you.”

“Fine. You found me,” Ohno says, not letting go Sho’s hand.

Happy that he at least won this silly battle, Sho grins. “Yeah, and you found me, too.”

*

It’s been a busy month for them with endless projects, always more preparation work to be done, always with adjustments to make, always with more things to be done.

It started as a tease—when are you going to invite me, you said you will that last year. It started as a challenge—do you think you’ll have time when I ask you out, let’s go tomorrow then, do you think you can shift work?

And all stars line up and here they are.

*

_it’s getting dark soon_  
_so what should I do is this_  
_okay tell me what to do_  
_now we wait focus_

_screech of gulls afar_  
_lulling waves swaying the boat_  
_your impatience warring calm_  
_now they wait for catch_

_stolen admiring glances_  
_for the handsome man of sea_

*

_forecast didn’t say sleet  
I know watch your step these stairs  
are slippery here_

_hold my hand you forgot  
your gloves again didn’t you  
yeah but the forecast—_

_joined hands shoved into_  
_his jacket pocket and then_  
_warm silence there there_

*

Ohno helps Sho take off his coat before dealing with his. The familiar warmth of home welcomes them as he shuffles inside the entryway, rubbing his hands together. “Finally.”

“I’ll never trust that channel forecast ever again,” Sho mumbles as he struggle to unlace his boots. “I’ll have spare gloves in my bag. I’ll even bring umbrella all the time starting tomorrow. I’ll—“

“You’ll do nothing but going in for hot shower right now.”

Sho finally looks up, and Ohno can see—finally—a small smile on his cold flushed face. “I will?”

“You will.” Ohno reaches out to brush off a snowflake from Sho’s hair, and corrects himself. “We will.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lovely Yama prompts--in order of appearance--by [@ehdamenano ](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1279048065458909194) | [@darinshii ](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1279094061501083649) | [@ cherryshoko0125 ](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1279108452623593472) | [@ windy_salto](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1279105417742712832)
> 
> *


	2. 💚💜 caramel macchiato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a full blown fic but I missed the simplicity of getting together trope, and this time, combined with some Coffee Shop AU cuteness.
> 
> .

_you got my order_  
_wrong did I it said here yours_  
_is one tall black I’m sorry_  
_let me get you a fresh one_  
_no it’s—it’s too sweet (but I_  
_get to talk to you) I mean_  
_next time I’ll have one tall black_  
_next time it’d be on the house_  
_ah, it’d be on me_

*

There’s something about this coffee shop—Jun cannot exactly pin what, but he finds himself stopping by almost every day of the week when work is finally over but it’s a bit too soon to go home.

It’s never too crowded at the shop, which is a big plus since he wants a little quiet after a whole day —perhaps it’s Jun’s unusual visiting hour. He received his wrong order replacement on his next visit—the cute barista remembered and greeted him with a bit over enthusiasm, and there hasn’t been any mistake in his order—always a perfect tall cup of black coffee and the nicest complementary honey cookies.

Until this evening.

“Do you want to try the specials today?”

Jun only blinks in surprise. The barista—Aiba, his nametag said, Jun has been calling him _his_ barista in his head for weeks now—titls his head in question at him; how could he always has that smile on his face every time, Jun wonders. He must have been here since earlier, dealing with demanding people (like him) who must have fussed over their coffee (also like him), and yet the smile looks genuine, and if Jun’s honest with himself, kind. Still, Jun doesn’t need a today specials, he only needs his coffee. “I don’t think—“

This Aiba only smiles wider. “I know you don’t like sweet coffee and I’ve worked on this new mix for a while. I would appreciate it if you’re giving it a try? No charge, it’d be on me.”

Jun blinks again, the offer brought back memory of that day they met. But since that day this Aiba has seen him in his worst, particularly when he’s snappy because nothing went well during the day at work, he has seen Jun in his happiest, it happened one day when one of his projects proposal was approved and he’s appointed as head project, he even has seen Jun in his usual boring day when work is just work and he’s glad the day is over.

Next time, he tells himself, he could get his usual.

Next time.

This evening he’s going to try this Aiba’s new recipe and be nice to him. “Okay. What is it though?”

“Tall caramel macchiato with extra vanilla.”

*

“The usual?”

Jun smiles back this time. His usual has changed—no more black coffee at the end of the day for him. He nods, “Yes, please.”

“Coming right up.” This Aiba-kun beams at him. “Why don’t you take your seat, I’ll bring it over when it’s done.”

And they can have their time, no matter how short it is, at the end of the day just to be.

*

_no sugar no milk_  
_no cream nothing but hot thick_  
_liquid for sanity_

_but vanilla and_  
_your smile against dim sunset_  
_dipped in caramel drizzle_  
_at the end of a long day_  
_soothe like no other_

*

Jun is nervous.

That sums everything he’s feeling right now. They are sitting in the park—Jun finally gathered the courage to ask Aiba-kun if he wanted to have lunch on a Saturday. Aiba-kun has been enthusiast, offering to bring lunch boxes before Jun refused.

He doesn’t want this to be a date.

Or does he?

*

_I did say this was_  
_not a date but it kinda_  
_is and I want you—_

_what is it Jun—to_  
_know that—what are you trying_  
_to say—could you please_

_I’m trying here—to_  
_say that you’re in love with me_  
_right right —oh shut up_

_a grin against a pout melted_  
_into sighs and shy smiles_

*

On the next Saturday morning Jun has a lot of plan: of having Aiba-kun coming over so he can cook something for both of them; of having them watching the new DVDs Aiba-kun said he’s going to bring; of having their first date.

But spring time doesn’t do them well.

He opens the door, trying his best to stand up straight and hoping that he’d washed his face properly not leaving any trace of runny nose and teary eyes, only to find Aiba-kun bundled in thick coat and looking almost as terrible as Jun is.

They both stare at each other’s sweaty face for a long second before burtsting out into laughter.

“You look terrible.”

Aiba-kun grins, his voice hoarse when he said. “You don’t look so well either.”

Jun laughs again and steps away from his door. “Come right in then.”

*

_pass me the tissue_  
_you have one right there pass me_  
_yours I want that one_

_here have some hot tea_  
_is it awful yes but they’re_  
_good for us have some_

_use my shawl you’re cold_  
_it’s the air-con I’m fine yeah_  
_I know but use it_

*

On another Saturday morning, Aiba shows up in front of his apartment building with a car—borrowed from a friend he said later. Jun is amused to see that there are two surfing board safely attached to the roof.

The car window rolls open, and Aiba in all his charming self, leans on his elbow, the smile only brighter. "Good morning!"

*

_what if I say we’re_  
_going to the beach—right now—_  
_enthusiastic_

_nod and blinding smile_  
_no time like the present—_  
_but—no but let’s go_

_you’ve planned this yes Jun—_  
_this is not good idea_  
_we’ll regret later_

*

By Monday, there are itchy sunburn blotches at the back of his neck. His workmates have been commenting on his healthy glow, both earnestly and teasingly. Work is no kinder, and he’s been on his feet since morning. But Jun doesn’t mind.

Saturday was fun and at the end of today he’s going to have his usual caramel macchiato with Aiba-kun.

He has no regret.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lovely prompts—in order of appearance—by [@misaiba](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1281572309040418817) | [@nimoninomi](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1279104959468863488) | [@darinshii](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1281586859349430272) | [@airira_storm](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1281615697433378817)
> 
> .


	3. ❤️💛 their firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fragments of their first after ‘year-long mutual pining’ including a movie and cooking date (for now). The longer title of this chapter would be _(I just want you to know I remember all) our firsts_. :D
> 
> Sky, this is for you <3!
> 
> .

_come on where to just_  
_come with me an offered hand_  
_shy acceptance do we need_  
_to go somewhere but where to_  
_a soft hum in answer with_  
_soft tug of joined hands slowly_  
_passing the gate across the_  
_road where to Sho-chan nowhere_  
_anywhere I’m just stealing_  
_you for a moment_

*

The park is almost empty. Time might have fallen asleep in the afternoon but Sho supposes he’s just being lucky this afternoon. Everything falls into place perfectly and he can have Nino for himself, at least until he can say what he’s wanted to say all this time.

It’s time.

“Where are we really going, Sho-chan?” Nino finally says when they passed another row of trees. He doesn’t sound mad and Sho’s partially grateful.

Here, Sho decides they can just stop here right at the small waterfall by the pond. Here, he stops and finally turns to face Nino. Here, he takes a deep breath, calming himself, and begins, “Nino—”

*

_you’ve always been there_  
_when I need a friend but you_  
_say nothing after_

_I caught you stealing_  
_glances but you don’t speak out_  
_this is just to say_

_I care about you_  
_and allow me to be there_  
_for you too be mine_

*

And then silence.

Sho just realizes that he’s still holding Nino’s hand, and that Nino is has been looking down on the ground for a while, standing still in front of him. It feels like an eternity even if it might have been only half a minute, and Sho can’t help to close his eyes and sigh.

He must have been reading all this incorrectly. He must have been rushing with his plan and that Nino would have been surprised, or even worse, angry with him for doing this out of the blue. Everything doesn’t appear to fall into place perfectly and he’s just most probably being a nuisance for Nino.

Sho finds his voice and tries again, “Nino—“

A strong punch on his arm startles Sho.

Another punch, weaker this time, on his arm surprises Sho. “What?”

“Sho-chan,” Nino says with a sign, and when he looks up to meet Sho’s eyes, there’s a wide smile on his face and his eyes are beautiful. “Sho-chan—“

*

_always too hard on_  
_yourself you’ve done your best and_  
_that’s more than enough_

_you’re always pushing_  
_too hard words fail me often_  
_so I only stay near_

_I care about you_  
_too and if you’ll have me I’ll_  
_be yours, together_

*

Still, it took some months for Sho to return to the natural ease he had with Nino before. Nino on the other hand remains to be… well, Nino. He still nags Sho over some of his overworked habit. He still teases Sho, just like before, except now they often find themselves stare at each other and exchange small smile—cutely in Nino’s case while nervously in Sho’s—with flushed cheeks.

Sho really wants to kiss him.

So he asks Nino on their first, official, date.

*

_the action one sounds_  
_great I made reservation_  
_for the award winning you_  
_said you don’t mind any pick_  
_yeah but that’s two months ago_  
_now I want to see action_  
_face fell smile dimmed but after_  
_huh after we watch your pick_  
_but it’s still your treat loud laugh_  
_of course it’s always_

*

They end up having their first fight just right after. Sho knows it’s bound to happen but he’s still not prepared for it when it does.

“I’m not to blame. It’s a boring movie,” Nino says on their walk home.

Sho frowns. That is such a silly reason, and he’s rather annoyed because the reservation took quite a lot of his time—and Nino is dismissing his effort just like that. He stops abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk. “But it won three Oscars. And the ending was pretty good but you were deep asleep.”

Nino slowly turns to face him, and Sho can see that he was about to say something when he closes his mouth again. Then his gaze softens. He holds out a hand, and waits for Sho to clasp his. “Sho-chan, I apologize for sleeping through half of the movie, but it was boring.”

“But—”

Nino nods. “Yes, but I appreciate all your effort. I know reservation of first viewing would have been difficult. For that I apologize. But I won’t for the boring movie.”

“Could you at least stop calling the film boring?”

Nino nods again. He takes a step forward, closing his distance with Sho, looking up with a smile. “I could.”

And now that they’re standing close, Later, Sho would finally admit that the movie was indeed a bit boring but now disappointment—mostly of himself and his choices—he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do.

“Let’s go home,” Nino finally says, making the decision for both of them. “And maybe next time, I am supposed to be the one who should make reservation.”

“Huh?”

Nino pulls Sho into steps and they’re walking again. “Well, maybe not a reservation, but more like date preparation. I promise it won’t be boring.”

Just for that, Sho bumps his shoulder against Nino’s. And only because Sho’s still holding hand, Nino doesn’t fall over to the sidewalk.

“Hey!”

Sho grins, for the first time tonight feeling lighter and happy. “I’m holding on to that promise.”

“You’ll see,” Nino says with an eye roll. “You’ll see, Sho-chan.”

*

_says here add garlic_  
_yeah but don’t just throw it in_  
_watch out it’s sizzling_

_but it says here two_  
_spoonfuls yeah but you’ll like it_  
_best if it’s savory_

_says here it’s for three_  
_servings yeah but you will have_  
_seconds don’t touch mine_

*

“What—” Sho flinches when he feels a hard poke of finger against his cheek. He opens his eyes slowly and finds Nino’s face hovering close to his.

“Who’s sleeping through half of our first home date now?”

“What?”

Fingers run through his hair, and all Sho wants is to close his eyes and stay in this comfort longer. “I looked away to complete my level up and when I turned to check up on you you were snoring.”

“I was not—“ Sho shifts a little, realizing that he’s now curling across Nino’s couch. He also most probably was snoring but Nino doesn’t have to be like that about it. “Okay, maybe I was. But it’s not because I was bored.”

“I didn’t say that, Sho-chan.” Nino laughs this time. “I know you’re having a good time.”

And Sho would have been overthinking what to do next if he’s not half asleep. But Nino is so close and he looks amused, with his soft crooked smile, like he’s enjoying having Sho there in his house even if Sho ended up falling asleep after their dinner. Sho really wants to kiss him.

So, he pulls Nino closer and brushes his lips against Nino’s. Their first kiss, Sho tightens his grip on Nino's shirt. Finally. When he leans away, he smiles shyly. “I know I am.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lovely prompts—in order of appearance—by | [@sky](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1284178568033955840)_[fish](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1279105654276321280)_[7](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1281586859349430272) | [@windy_salto](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1281606432429731846)
> 
> .


	4. ❤️💚 closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit longer than I originally planned. Well. In this get-together AU, Librarian!Sho and lab-nerd!Masaki—well, they’re both nerds in this hahaha—fumbled their dates cutely <3

_aisle four bottom shelf  
you again this week sitting  
on the carpet with open  
books around you hello we  
have desk over there_

_oh I’ll be quick just  
need to copy some formula  
for what—your scrawls said  
you’re making a giant kite  
yeah for my physics project  
what exactly it’s about  
mhmm gravity and fun_

*

After that day, Sho finds himself friending this Masaki. And Wednesday quickly becomes the best shift of the week for Sho’s boring job at the campus library.

After that day, Sho allows Masaki to sit by aisle four’s carpeted floor with his books, knowing that no one actually comes around to check. He only comes over to remind Masaki that the library will be closing and then they often end up getting something to eat afterward.

Sho finds the man funny and charming. 

His ‘physic project’ turns out to be some part of his dissertation, something that Masaki has dubbed as ‘very cool’ but is more than often ‘complicated’. Sho has once insisted for him to talk about it, but he truly lost in the concept after the mention of liquid nitrogen and some other chemical names; what he could grasp is that Masaki’s experiments will lead to an advance progress for the physical chemistry field of the world.

He learns to listen to the fun and sad stories of Masaki’s lab work but he mostly tunes out when Masaki gets so into it and starts explaining some conceptual science stuff. 

He also learns that Masaki could be forgetful; that one time when they agree to meet at the campus cafeteria on Monday afternoon, Sho ended up waiting for a full hour before Masaki comes in a rush already breathless by non-stop apology.

“Sho-chan, I have no other words to offer but I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

At the sight of Masaki bowing in front of him, in the middle of the crowded cafeteria—still in his lab coat with some dark stains along the white sleeves, all sweaty most probably from running across the campus—Sho couldn’t find it in him to stay angry, at least until he knows what happened. “Are you alright? Did something happen?”

“I’m inexcusably late. I’m sorry—”

“Yeah, I know that.” That came out a bit too harsh, so Sho tries to take a deep breath and says, “Please stop apologizing. I was just worried. Did something happen at the lab?”

“There’s some explosions—”

Sho gasps. “Explosions? More than one of them?”

For the first time since he arrived at the cafeteria, a small smile appears on Masaki’s face. “Some of the assistants have been doing small experiments in the morning on the lab next door. They said they were some vials not holding up to the new unstable stuff they’re trying to do/

“New unstable stuffs?” That sounds like something terribly dangerous, at least to Sho.

After giving their surrounding a quick look, Masaki takes a step forward and closes their distance. “Sho-chan, can you lower your voice? People are staring at us.”

People have been staring at them since Masaki came rushing, Sho has noticed, but he has a point. Sho tries to take a deep breath and sighs. “I’m sorry about that, but, really, you’re okay?”

“I am,” Masaki says before looking down to his labcoat and grimacing. “Well I could use a new lab coat, this is completely ruined. but that’s not important. I was late for our lunch. I’m—”

“It’s okay. I don’t want an apology, I only want lunch. Can we have lunch now?” That also comes out a bit harsh, but Sho’s hungry and now that he got over his initial worry over Masaki being involved in an explosion—that was still scary though—he’s reminded that he had been waiting for some time by the way his stomach growling. 

Masaki gives him a small smile. He softly tugs Sho so they can head over to the counter. “Okay, let’s have lunch. It’s on me. Whatever you’re having.”

“It supposed to be on you anyway,” Sho says grumpily. But at least they’re getting their lunch now. 

Masaki pats him on the shoulder and offers a bright smile. “Well, let’s have double lunch, and it’s still on me.”

They settle into their lunch silently. And Sho was so focused on his katsu don—he even considers to accept Masaki’s offer of having another tray of food—that when he glances up he finds Masaki staring at him with a smile, his lunch half forgotten.

“You’re so cute.”

It was so unexpected, and Sho has to blink several times before he realizes Masaki is talking to him and about him. Is there something in his face? Did he just slurp too loud? Is this about lunch? Or about something else? People don’t usually refer him as cute, he frowns.

His reaction only sets Masaki smiling wider. “Well, you are cute now, but you were cute too before. Worrying about me.” 

Oh, Masaki was talking about his overreacted gesture before. There’s a pleasant feeling running through him, but Sho tries to shrug it for now. “I was really worried, okay.”

Masaki hums like he’s pleased with Sho before settling into his lunch again. Silence now falls even more comfortably around them; people are leaving the cafeteria to return to their classes and offices. 

Their time is almost up, Sho slowly realizes. He tries to pace finishing the last bits of his soup, not wanting to end their lunch yet while trying to come up with something they could do next. Would another lunch tomorrow too much? Or he could ask when Masaki will be coming to the library again—Finals week is coming soon, and they both will most probably be busy.

“Say, how about barbecue?”

What? Barbecue? What does Masaki mean by barbecue? And Sho asks just that: “What about barbecue?”

“Sho-chan, I was asking a question.”

Yet, Sho still doesn’t know what Masaki is getting at. “And I answered that question with a question.” 

Masaki lets out a soft laugh, endearing and charming. He takes a moment to look Sho straight in the eyes, finally realizing that Sho doesn’t really get it. And then he tilts his head cutely with his small smile. “Let me rephrase that. What’s your favorite for barbecue?”

The answer is easy enough, at least it’s straightforward question. “Lamb ribs.”

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“Okay, that’s what we’ll be having on my barbecue party.”

“You’re having a barbecue party?” Full realization comes to him; so that’s what this is all about. “Oh.” 

Sho can already see it in his mind now: there’d be a lot of people. Masaki is such a nice person he must have many friends, and with that thought Sho finds himself hoping that he could be included as one and—"Wait, is this an invitation?”

“Yeah. Isn’t it obvious, Sho-chan?” Masaki’s smiling face is bright, and he has that expression he wears when he finally discovers something he was looking for in the library books. “How about next weekend?”

*

_here you go oh thanks  
let’s have another toast sure  
to failed barbecue party  
and to unexpectedly  
quiet evening raindrops  
on our tangles bare feet your  
cool palm on the back of my  
neck we’ll watch the night for a  
while longer knowing the sound  
of rain will lull us later_

*

Sho has lost count on how many times Masaki tried to apologize tonight, but he’s is too content to complain. He just patiently reassured Masaki every time he tries, because tonight has been nothing but great.

 _The_ barbecue party turned out to be another date—with only two of them, heaps of food—and a very delicious grilled lamb ribs even if they could only set the grill by the porch because of the unexpected rain. Sho’s been thoroughly enjoying the food and Masaki’s undivided attention all night.

“At least wait till the rain to stop before you’re going home, please.” 

Sho only hums, he’s too absobrbed on how the rain is cocooning them into shared space. And with Masaki next to him, it feels as if he doesn’t need anything else. He has everything he wants near.

In a softer voice, Masaki adds. “Or you can stay over.”

The offer surprises him. Sho turns his head and this time he meets Masaki’s uncertain smile. Hope blooms in his chest—he’d be more than happy—but Sho wants to make sure. “Because of the rain?”

And just as he always is, Masaki is straightforward when he is with Sho. He says with a smile. “No. Because I want you to stay over.”

His breath catches and he has to tell himself to start breathing again. Happiness bursts inside of him, sending excitement and contentment he doesn’t even know he wants. Masaki is offering him to stay over and it’s because he wants Sho to stay over—Sho wants to say so much to that, he wants to set aside his drinks and hug Masaki right there, he wants more. But all that comes out his mouth is just: “Okay.”

This time, Sho finds it amusing to see the surprise across Masaki’s face. “Like okay you’re going to wait for the rain before you go home? Or is it okay you’re going to—?”

“Okay, I’m going to stay over instead.”

“Because it’s raining?” Masaki asks again, but this time his eyes are sparkling with probably the same excitement that Sho has.

“No. Because I want to stay over.” Sho grins widely; he’s so damn happy. Two can really play this game; Masaki is not the only one who’s playful and being completely honest. He needs to be honest and straightforward too. “And spend more time with you.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lovely prompts—in order of appearance—by | [@SecretCodeBlue1](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1281610228086108162) | [@yuuki_nimomiya](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1284142354782253061)


	5. 💛💜 shared bento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun of these two bickering over food in an Office AU—a rare theme for them, I know, but it was irresistible. I miss these two <3

Nino waited for Jun to come to the pantry, not fully focused on his phone game, only tapping idly with his stylus—now that they finished their afternoon meetings. Almost everyone has returned to their desks from lunch; now they have their lunch in peace. 

When Jun finally stepped into the room, Nino was certainly not expecting a deep frown and a scowl over Jun’s face. He sighed and set his phone back into his pocket; this was not what he expected to be.

*

_I swear it was in  
my bento liar I saw   
you ate that one and _

_then you took the one  
made for me huh did it   
says it’s yours did it has your   
name on it just let it go   
it’s mine no it’s mine chopsticks   
battle later they smush it   
flat now who’s crying_

*

After he returned to his desk, Nino fumed for a full ten minutes. He has a meeting in an hour but all he could think of was how mad he was at Jun.

Jun had to be cranky and unreasonable. They didn’t get to have lunch break together often—and now their lunch break is over. They didn’t even get to eat anything—with their shared bento ruined over some silly complaints from Jun and Nino having enough of it had walked away leaving Jun in the pantry.

He stared at the uneaten bento in front of him. 

It served Jun right; at least he could appreciate Nino’s effort to actually pull everything he has to come up with today’s shared bento. 

It was supposed to be a pleasant surprise. After all Jun’s homemade bento, Nino was trying to come up with a gesture equally sweet. But of course he had to do this on Jun’s bad day and—the nerve, for Jun to actually say that he wanted ramen for lunch.

Fine, if that’s what Jun wanted, then he probably should have it.

Nino tsked at the bento box in front of him—it is not at fault, he knew, but it made him feel a bit better to scold at it.

Fine, he’d just have this for himself—Jun could have ramen by himself. 

As he scooped more rice and sighed—the beef strips turned out really good—he glanced to his phone, currently screen facing down next to him.

A short consideration and calculation, Nino sighed again—this time for a different reason.

Fine, if he had to buy Jun ramen, Jun would have to be satisfied with some quick delivery. He picked up his phone as he continued eating, scrolling through his app to set a quick order for Jun’s favorite ramen to delivered to his office.

*

_not talking to him  
but he left his stylus here   
and how will he game_

_served him right but he  
hasn’t had anything since   
lunch I’ll get takeouts _

_you’re impossible  
that’s my line eat your lunch game  
away I’ll see you later _

*

It was only the next week when everything aligned again; Jun could extend his lunch hour and Nino didn’t have meeting until 3 PM. And Jun insisted they to go to the nearby park for lunch. And on his promise of them staying on the shade, Nino agreed.

It was Jun’s turn to bring them bento and Nino was rather excited. The park was rather crowded for lunch hours but Nino didn’t really mind. They took the short walk in silence and split at the entrance of the park; Nino to nearest vending machine to get them both water and Jun to find them an empty bench.

Nino found Jun already setting up in the farthest bench, and when Jun glanced up to meet his gaze, he was smiling. Nino smiled back—they had a rough week and both of them were too proud to ask for each other’s help—and now they were making it up for the both of them.

* 

_here’s your chopsticks ok  
now I have a few—first box   
this is ahh and second uhm  
maybe this is well the third   
and just in case the forth—I’ll   
eat anything no you won’t   
I will now give me that box_

_it has green peas yeah but it  
looks best among your tofu   
stuff you don’t have to if you   
don’t want—I do you said you  
cooked for me—yeah but—I said   
I’ll eat anything so I  
will a quick peck on pink cheek  
thank you for all these_

*

“I also want to apologize. Properly this time.”

Lunch had been wonderful and Nino knew that Jun went all the way to prepare almost all his favorites. He had a feeling that Jun hadn’t let go of their fight last week, but he didn’t think Jun would take it this seriously. 

“You don’t have to. Jun-kun—”

Jun shook his head, so serious. “What I did last week was totally uncalled for. We’ve both been busy and trying our best to make time for each other. I should’ve known better. I shoud have not taken my frustration at you. I should’ve not said all those things; you’ve been making time for us, and I yelled at you for what? For—for a stupid piece of croquette.”

That’s it. Nino couldn’t stand it to see Jun being sad any longer. He thought they were past this—apparently he thought wrong. He might have forgiven Jun but Jun clearly hasn’t forgiven himself.

He reached out to touch Jun’s arm, distracting him from the running negative thoughts. He pulled up said the first thing that came up to his mind: “Excuse you, it was _not_ a stupid piece of croquette.”

And he’s expected, Jun could only stare dumbly in response. Before he caught up and tried to come up with another apology. “I didn’t mean that! I know you spent so much time to make it since it’s my favorite. And I just called it stupid, I meant—. Kazu, I truly didn’t mean—"

“I know. I know you didn’t mean it,” Nino said, his tone firm. This had to stop. He didn’t need an apology, but if Jun needed to make his, then they need to settle this once and for all. “I also know you’ve been stressed out by work there’s been troubles with your project. I know you wanted to apologize. But it’s done. You’ve been a terrible company for the last week, but—”

“But?” 

“—but, I’ve been distracted too.” Nino continued. He sighed when Jun still looked so sad, and tried to tease gently. “Would it make you feel better if I say I forgive you and I will have you making lunch bento for us, say, for the next three months?”

That sent Jun into a soft chuckle; right, tease worked better then, Nino told himself. 

“And if that’s still not enough to assuage your cute guilt, I am not opposed to have you feed me for, say, the next three months after that.”

That finally got Jun to laugh, and Nino felt lighter—it felt like it has been a while since he got to hear that sound. 

“Or, if all that is still not enough—I know you’re feeling terribly guilty, and we can’t have that—I can also be persuaded to—”

“I got it,” Jun said, with a louder laugh and a soft punch to Nino’s arm. “I got it. You don’t have to milk it dry.”

“Well, you were awfully guilty. I was just trying to help.”

“Yeah, right.” Jun said with an eye roll, and Nino laughed at that—they’re good now, they’re okay.

Silence fell onto them once again, but this time it was comfortable and—for the first time in a while—welcomed. 

They still needed to return to the office, but Nino didn’t even want to think about his next meeting and he knew Jun didn’t have any work in mind right now. 

It was just them, right now, for a while longer, all made up and right again.

*

For all his seriousness and intense concentration at work, Jun was a complete sloth at home.

And when next weekend came, Nino used the last of Jun’s guilt card to make them stay home—instead of going out for a drive like Jun’d suggested—and do nothing. They ended lounging up on their long couch, still in their pyjamas with their phones and tablets; Jun didn’t even protest when Nino suggested they skipped breakfast, and Nino was more than happy to allow Jun to pick anything he wanted them to watch—he’d be busy with his game anyway.

*

_we should get something  
for lunch yeah head tilt slightly   
to rest on warm leg_

_I’m hungry me too  
one more clip one more level  
yeah fingers weave on bed hair_

_aren’t we getting lunch_  
yeah stretching his arms before   
watching another clip 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lovely prompts—in order of appearance—by | [@ruktaetee](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1284118881179557890) | [@ purplepotato83](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1286678734469136385) | [@niisangadaisuki](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1279083252527972354) | [@ purplepotato83](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1286678734469136385) | [@mikunicchi](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1286663234204733440)


	6. 💚💛 take care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is, let’s just say, Office AU Aimiya. A fragment of something larger, one I am not exploring right now but perhaps for some time in the distant future. ;)

They don’t have much time—coffee break time is almost over and they will need to return to the conference room for the third session of the pitch—and Nino knows that he cannot afford to wait. He knows to not hope for Aiba to give in and take a rest because he won’t, even in this stolen moment.

Nino quickly reviews his plans quickly in his head; he has to make some offer to keep Aiba here, a short break that’s all Nino wants for him.

Aiba has been working hard, too hard. 

He keeps one of his hands on Aiba’s forearm, grounding him, not wanting him to escape, but his other hand begins to card through the tips of Aiba's hair. 

At least now Aiba leans closer to him; his whisper is soft against Nino’s nape. “Nino, I’m so tired.”

“I know,” Nino says, his own voice soft. “Let me get us some drinks. You better still be here when I return. If I found that you’ve gone back to that godforsaken conference room by the time I return, I’m going to kick—”

“Nino.”

“What?”

“Make it a hot chocolate for me,” Aiba says with a small smile on his face. His eyes are shut closed now, his body relaxing to the chair on the corner of their office pantry. 

Nino tsks loudly, but he gets up with a lighter feeling to the vending machine. 

Small victory.

*

_hot tea for you and  
chocolates for me and silence  
and warm shoulder to lean on  
as I level up with what  
ifs and could have beens in mind  
you lick wrappers messily  
my tea is colder but my  
heart is calm with you’re around  
for all I need is you close  
and come what may I’m ready_

*

They finish their drink and let their closeness linger a little long; Nino keeps on humming a refrain of a song he once heard slowly over and over again as he feels Aiba’s breathing stay steady on his shoulder. They can afford another 10 minutes off right now and Nino is right there in very close proximity to make sure that Sho uses every single second of it. 

His fingers slide down to Aiba’s nape, his palms open and his hold loose. He finds the tips of Aiba’s hair, lingers over the feeling of soft skin. He finally says, “I want ramen tonight.”

Aiba doesn’t move but he lets a low chuckle.

Oh-very-sweet victory 

Nino leans slightly forward while his hands give the smallest pressure for Aiba to scoot closer, finally pressing them flush on their sides. Nino tightens his hold on Aiba’s forearm and joins him in an embrace. He breathes Aiba in, and holds on.

Few more minutes. The clock is ticking and Nino can feel control slipping off his fingers. Yet, Aiba’s lashes flutter close so Nino allows his weight to rest completely against him, savoring the warmth he’s been missing and the fleeting silence around them.

*

_over cold ramen  
and sweet ice tea you finally  
smile and my heart sings_

_not bad you say and  
you steal my last gyoza but  
I’m grinning madly_

_a kick on my shin  
a grimace stop making that  
face eat your lunch we still have  
that boat thing you want to try  
beaming I nod yes_

*

“Thank you for yesterday,” Aiba says, shyly, softly, as they walk together toward the office.

They take the turn to the plaza and Nino halts into a stand, effectively making Aiba do the same. He fixes the slipping straps of his heavy backpack on his shoulder absently, and looks up to their office building in front of him.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself.

It’s rather difficult to overlook the busy throngs of people walking past him as they stride into their respective office buildings. Everyone always moves in great haste around here. Everyone needs to reach their respective offices, must get to where their appointments are, and have to meet crazy work demands and unrealistic assignment deadlines. Everyone is always so busy.

And then there’s Aiba. 

There’s Aiba who has always been with him. Except when he’s not with Nino away on important tasks. There’s Aiba who’s always trying his best even with their most difficult projects. Except when Aiba is tired and work load takes the best of him. There’s Aiba who is always ready with his best smile for him. Except when Aiba is not smiling because he is not himself.

“Don’t thank me.”

“Huh?” 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Nino says again. This time he makes sure he’s meeting Aiba’s eyes. His heart breaks a little to see clouds in those eyes—it’s midweek and their time to be together seems so far away. Nino can’t wait till the time is on their side and they can take it slow; so Aiba can rest, and that sparks in his eyes can return.

Aiba doesn’t understand, or to be precise, Aiba doesn’t catch Nino’s meaning. Yet. But, it’s okay, Nino tells himself. He has time and he’s going to use it to review his plans—or revise them if necessary, for them, for Aiba. 

And right there in the middle of the plaza, surrounded by the morning crowd and passersby, Nino reaches out for Aiba’s hand. 

When Aiba compiles without a question, naturally taking Nino’s hand into his and twines them, Nino does nothing else but locking their gazes for a full minute, asking wordlessly. _Trust me, I’ll make it better._

If Aiba still doesn’t get it, Nino will accept that and try again later. 

But a smile blooms over Aiba’s face—even though Nino knows him too well to tell that Aiba is still confusing the meaning of his offer with a random huff Nino usually makes daily—and his grip over Nino’s hand tightens. 

“Okay,” Aiba finally says. And Nino nods softly, already giving in to the thought of considering his effort to cheer Aiba up a little fruitless, when Aiba adds. “Weekend, right?”

“Yes.” A chuckle escapes him—Aiba does understand, and it brings him a sliver of joy, a warmth he always feels when they’re together—even now in this chilly and gloomy morning of their dreadful work day. 

They’ll make it work. They’ll do their best and survive another week. 

Until then.

*

_too close shrugging off  
your hug too loud your amused  
chuckles you’re too bright_

_not close enough stay_  
I love you say it louder  
brighten up my life 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lovely prompts—in order of appearance—by | [@MidoRin_1224](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1286695319368019968) | [@seohayami_s ](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1284170127538192384) | [@ehdamenano](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1279068634015338497)


	7. 💙💛 camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few of simple scenes for an AU in which Ohmiya went camping together since we can't get it on canon. :D :D

_sharp chin on shoulder  
let’s just go home but look the  
dawn is breaking kazu _

_it’s cold no look it’s  
beautiful you’re sleepwalking  
yeah but I’m with you_

*

Ohno silently stares at him for a few minutes before he finally asks, “Do you want to learn how?” 

“No,” Nino says with a shrug. He doesn’t like to admit it but he’s completely at a loss, sitting on the comfortable folded chair Ohno has specially brought for him, staring at the darkness.

“Okay.”

And for the next half hour, Nino pulls his legs up and curls on the chair, clutching to his blanket and watches Ohno try to make a fire. He fails a few times, letting out frustrated huffs once in a while, but then he seems to get the hang of it and before long he manages to keep the small fire going into a steady bonfire.

It’s a warm night with silence and darkness surrounding them. And somehow—no matter how reluctant he is, Nino has to admit that he hasn’t felt peaceful in a very long time. He curls tighter into a ball, he can feel himself breathing and just be, and he keeps on watching Ohno working around the fire—now with a small stove and a medium pan—

Nino is somehow grateful.

Not that he would tell Ohno that. 

When nothing at home, nothing in his game, and nothing around him seems to bring the calm he sought. He almost resorted into taking Sho’s offer for a drink; already imagining the hangover, the fuss of going out till late night, and the money he has to spend. 

Here in the middle of nowhere everything is silent and blissfully tranquil.

He knows Ohno will be busy with setting things up and getting their meal ready and he doesn’t need to put effort into talking for once, which he’s grateful for. 

Ohno said all he needs to do is just be, and he’d handle the rest. Nino had complained endlessly about not having Wi-Fi for the night as they drove to the campsite, much to Ohno’s amusement. And they walk quite far from where he parked the car to reach the spot which Ohno has reserved, and here they are. 

And before long, he falls into a light doze.

*

_it looks like a bug  
it’s not it’s just dry leaves no  
it’s definitely bugs  
here have hot coffee  
it’s midnight I don’t need one  
but it’s tasty try  
a glare and a pout  
before a small sip and hum  
not bad scoot closer  
A grin and eye roll  
see it’s a good idea  
well I am with you_

*

He dreamt of ugly bugs and mossy ground but Ohno was there throughout. He startles when he feels soft touches and fingers in his hair before leaning into the touch; it feels very nice he wants to be here forever.

“The nabe is ready,” Ohno says softly.

“No.”

Ohno only chuckles softly at his clipped answer, but then he’s shifting, his hand no longer touching Nino and Nino doesn’t like that. “Where are you going?”

Now Ohno’s squatting in front of the fire, crouching over a small pan that smells heavenly—he then turns and smiles at Nino, invitingly. “Dinner. Come on.”

Grumpily Nino uncurls; he expects a gush of cold wind hitting him and is surprised when nothing comes. The fire is providing a steady warmth, and he joins Ohno and huddles close.

In quiet movements, Ohno continues to fuss over the bowl he prepared for Nino, waiting for Nino to sample a bite. When Nino only shrugs—the soup is amazingly delicious and he just realizes that he hasn’t had anything since lunch—Ohno nods with apparent satisfaction. He then picks up his pan and begins eating the rest of the nabe. 

Their dinner turns out to be fulfilling and Nino can feel some remaining unease of going outdoors leaving him completely. It’s only him and Ohno now in a companionable silence and once again Nino is reminded that he has asked for this—he shouldn’t be complaining when Ohno is doing all the work.

Yet, his fingers are itching for the usual distraction, now that his mind is running in overdrive with dark thoughts. 

But Ohno senses this.

For that Nino is grateful.

After a long silence, Ohno finally scoots closer and hugs him. His face buried on Nino’s nape, his hand wrapped around Nino—comforting and not smothering. Words are futile, but Nino leans back and accepts the offer of comfort. In a moment, he tells himself, in a moment he can go back to be grumpy and act like it was all Ohno’s doing—in the meantime, he’d take everything that Ohno wanted to give him, he’d take anything. 

“Hey,” Ohno says as he nuzzles Nino’s nape. “Wanna take some selfies?”

Nino can’t no longer hold in his laughter; Ohno is so silly and exasperatingly patient and Nino doesn’t deserve him a bit, but here they are. He knows Ohno would have known what his answer was already, but Nino still says it, albeit softly and with a smile. “No.”

*

_you’re ridiculous  
no you’re more ridiculous  
you’re making weird face no you’re  
making more—you’re stealing my  
line ugh no I’m not sticking  
my tongue what are you a child  
no I just win you loser  
giggles and elbow nudges  
stop it will you no join me  
let’s be ridiculous_

*

Later that night, Nino still could not believe Ohno had managed to talk him out of going to their tent to sleep. Instead, they are huddled in Ohno’s hammock, lightly swinging as they curl together in front of the dying fire. 

Ohno doesn’t ask anything else. Ohno doesn’t even try to pry into Nino’s convoluted thoughts. Ohno is just there, next to him, in his reassuring presence, and let him be.

And for that Nino is, once again, grateful.

At Ohno’s soft questioning hum—which vaguely sounded like him asking if Nino’s comfortable, or if Nino’s okay with everything now—Nino realizes that he feels better than he was this morning. 

This time he answers, “Yes.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lovely prompts—in order of appearance—by | [@AnotherMaya ](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1279048766897586177) and two from [@ruktaetee](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1279067839358357505), and [also here](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1284169900437594112).


	8. 💙💜 objection overruled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is comes from an idea of AU Rival Lawyer—which could have gone full blown crossover of Maou x 99.9 if only I have more energy. ;) For now, please enjoy some glimpses of them outside their court battles.
> 
> I’m also slapping a low-grade 🔥🔥🔥 warning just in case you expected something fun and ended up surprised by some implied and off-screen ‘connections’.
> 
> .

Jun stares ahead—eyes as cold as ice, posture stiff, his head high—and slowly smirks at the blank eyes staring back at him.

My win, he tells himself. I’m winning this. 

His witness has just answered his question eloquently, providing the most detailed account of the suspect whereabouts to the courtroom. Surely the court could not overlook such evidence. Jun is proud of his team—they’ve been working nonstop for the last week to gather evidence and build a solid case—and everyone’s hard work is finally paid off.

“Defending Counselor, you may now cross examine the witness.”

*

_suit up and up your  
game objection overruled  
please resume your seat_

_your client doesn’t  
stand a chance off the record  
you’re losing this one _

_soft voice and a smirk  
Jun-kun you’ve seen nothing yet  
I’ll win this I’ll win (you)_

*

“I don’t usually easily agree to things like this.”

Jun huffs, already half regretting asking Ohno-kun out for a drink after the session. Perhaps the winning has given him such a rush that he decided to overlook their trial schedule for once and have a quiet time together before the ruling is out. Perhaps, he was wrong. His tone is rather terse when he says, “What makes you think I do?”

Instead of an apology, Ohno-kun looks around in amazement of their fancy private room and asks. “Do they have shrimp here?” 

Jun has made sure he got the best reservation at the place he trusted would serve the best dishes for both of them. He can feel a tinge of irritation--Ohno-kun doesn’t even have to ask. “Of course.”

And Ohno-kun lets out a small smile. 

That’s his first smile of the day, or to be precise his first in a long time. Jun has never seen him smile inside courthouses, and to witness it outside is equally rare. His face is softer now, distant warmth in his eyes, his lips pouting cutely, and Jun is charmed all over again.

Ohno-kun now stares at him—so different from the one he aimed at Jun at the courtroom. Now that he’s alone with Jun he allows some of his true feelings reflected in those beautiful sad eyes. “And I bet they also have delicious crab cream croquette, being the best tempura restaurant in Tokyo.”

Jun can’t help the flush that is rising up his cheeks; so Ohno-kun still remembers. And he just blurted out one of the reasons Jun decided on having reservation in this restaurant. Of course, _ebi furai_ is Ohno-kun’s favorite, but Jun wouldn’t have settled for any less than his favorite too. It doesn’t mean that they need to discuss it; Jun ends up trying his best to come up with something nonchalant. “Maybe. I guess we’ll find out later.”

The chuckles coming out from Ohno-kun after makes all his momentary embarrassment worthwhile. 

*

_you always looked cool  
composed brave and I’ve always  
thought I want to be you when  
I’m older Now I don’t want  
that you are cool but could be  
cold you’re brave but you’re stubborn  
impossible I don’t want  
to be you no thanks I want  
though to be with you_

*

The moment Jun sees it in slow motion, he knows.

He stands, numb with disappointment, already beating himself for letting his early win over the witness battle clouded over his focus for the few last proceedings and the full blown war of custody. 

In front of him, the defendant is weeping quietly while clutching Ohno-kun’s sleeves. And Ohno-kun stands beside her, unmoving and all kind of powerful, his focus solely on the judge panel now reading the ruling and how now the plaintiff must commence an action for damages. 

People call him _angel lawyer_ , and Jun can attest—or even take the stand and testify under oath—that Ohno-kun is no such thing. He looks aloof and distant under the bright lights of the courtroom, but Jun knows his true side even in the shadows of darkness, that Ohno is nothing but caring and passionate. And as the recipient of Ohno-kun’s stare more than he can count, the object of his affection, Jun knows better, if not best.

The judge has now closed the session. 

The plaintiff requires his immediate attention and Jun has to debrief his team, but Jun waits, and keeps his eyes on Ohno-kun as the man escorts his client out with the gentleness he’s known for. When the door closes behind him, Jun finally looks away; he has to deal with the repercussions of his team's careless work and come up with a plan for the counter proceedings now. 

My loss, he tells himself. I lost again.

But he can already tell what Ohno-kun would tell him later; he can already hear what Ohno-kun would whisper in his ears as Jun writhes under him tonight; he can already feel how Ohno-kun’s touch will make it all better for him, tonight.

For now, Jun takes a deep breath before bracing himself to turn to his team behind the gallery bar—they already had everything packed and ready to go. He shakes the last thought of unsureness and embarrassment and signals them to get moving. They all have a lot of work to do.

*

_I did what you asked  
but have you given all you’ve  
got and push harder _

_a glare a sweet smile  
a pout a winning smirk trust  
transpired between_

_you’ll shine brighter you’ll  
reach higher you’ll be dazzling  
for I will make sure of it  
for I believe you_

*

In a tangle of limbs—or to be more precise, it is Jun who has all his loose limbs draped over Ohno-kun’s firm and warm sweaty body—Jun finally voices his question. With his palm against Ohno-kun’s chest, the beat of his heart anchoring Jun to the man he admires so much, he asks. “Are you going to ever let me win?”

Ohno-kun hums, motionless for a long minute, before he shifts and turns to Jun. Slowly, gracefully, he takes hold of the side of Jun’s head, a bit tight, and locks their gazes. 

Jun doesn’t let out a struggle, all pliant, staring back at Ohno-kun’s serious eyes. He’s relieved that he doesn’t see any flares of annoyance, only intensity. One of his hands runs down Jun’s forearm and settles on his waist, his hold tightening, asking for Jun’s full attention. 

A soft moan escapes him as Jun breathes Ohno-kun in, panting softly, as he waits.

A soft kiss, before Ohno-kun leans away and flashes Jun his charming smile, his _angelic_ smile, and says: “No.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lovely prompts—in order of appearance—by | [@marzorie25](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1279093624064491523) | [@ehdamenano](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1284128216605581320)| [@AnotherMaya ](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1281576459937574912).


	9. 💚💙 ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU of them being silly on a Sunday, and because their love is better than ice cream!
> 
> Sandy, this is for you <3!

Ohno’s face twitches when he feels persistent and annoying pokes repeatedly on his cheeks. Can they just let him sleep in peace—the last thing he remembered it was supposed to be Sunday, a day off, which means he is going to spend it in bed for as long as he’s able. But the pokes continue, and this time amidst his sleepy haze, Ohno can also hear familiar endearing breathy chuckles.

Aiba-chan.

“Morning’s almost over. You can’t sleep all day, Oh-chan.”

Ohno grunts, trying to bat Aiba’s warm hand off but failing. He tries to burrow further into the soft pillow but Aiba is already there tackling him and peppering kisses all over his face.

“Come on. I want that ramen in that new place. We need to get going; it’s going to be a long queue.”

Ohno groans at the prospect of having to go out—can’t they just stay in? He can probably be persuaded to deal with lunch if Aiba insisted. 

But then Aiba leans down, dropping one last peck on his pouting lips, and whispers the thing that shifts Ohno’s persistence instantly. “We can grab those ice cream you love on our way back home.”

Ohno groans again, but this time in defeat. 

Fine.

*

_when I am with you  
even if our day stretches  
our eyes tired bone weary  
up close you see me sighing  
I look up and find soft smile  
are you okay leader  
a back rub and head pat  
gentle and fleeting touch when  
I am with you I am safe_

*

The ramen place was already crowded by the time they arrived, and at the end of the queue Ohno openly grumbles. That doesn’t deter Aiba’s smile though, he cheerfully produces a few packs of snacks from his bag and hands one of them to Ohno.

“But we’re going to have lunch,” Ohno says, frowning over the bag of snacks he doesn’t recognize. “What are these anyway?”

“You’re just grumpy because you’re hungry. And these are some fancy snacks Matsujun got from LA. He said this one is from Taiwan, this one from—ah, I hope I remember correctly—Mexico, and the last one, the one you’re holding, is some America’s popular candy.”

The red pack Ohno is holding said _Skittles_ and it doesn’t look suspicious. After all, it’s from Matsujun so Ohno doesn’t have to worry about a thing. 

Ohno was wrong though.

He’s going to give Matsujun a kick when he meets him later because he choked on the candy—aren’t they chocolate? Ohno exclaims a bit too loud and startles some people around them. Aiba laughs, bowing his apology to the other people in the queue before he tries one himself and cackles louder than Ohno when the sour sweet hits him. After, they try the Mexico candy with more caution—especially since Aiba then remembers that Matsujun mentioned Nino was involved in picking the candy. They share a good laugh, both cursing Nino and already planning a joint revenge.

They are still busy figuring out and examining the Taiwan snack when the queue moves and they can have a table at the corner. 

Aiba is excited to try out the new menu, saying that he’s been trying to get the chance but with the queue there’s no way to get them on a weekday Ohno is less excited but he’s starving. When the server comes to take their order he already knows what he wants—shoyu ramen—and he has to smile to see Aiba cheerfully chatting with them before deciding three side dishes for them.

“Don’t think I forget though.”

“Mhmm?” Aiba now has his full attention back at Ohno. “Forget about what?”

“The ice cream,” Ohno says with a pout; he can’t believe Aiba has already forgotten about his promise. He should know that it was the sole reason—okay, not the sole, but the most important reason—Ohno is here with him now.

Laughing, Aiba leans forward toward Ohno across their small corner table. “I am not forgetting anything. We’re definitely going there after lunch. And I’m also thinking of hitting the park so we can sit down in a quiet place.”

After all the crowd and the narrow ramen place, the park sounds perfect for Ohno. He nods and gives Aiba a sweet smile. “Sounds good.”

*

_if I get triple  
scoops I can have three flavors  
good idea I’ll have the  
same okay I want mango  
I want mango too no you  
should get another really yeah  
I’ll share mine I’ll get choco  
mint then I want that too shared laugh or let’s get double triple  
we can then have everything_

*

An hour later they both lean back against the park bench, sighing with soft smiles. Aiba has suggested for them to bring all their ice cream over to the quieter spot of the park and Ohno has agreed quickly.

Now under the cool shade of trees, with only some people passing by in the far track, they have the spot for themselves. They decided to use an eco-bag as a makeshift table and lined up all their ice cream packs there. 

With a grimace, Ohno-kun rubs his stomach. “Aiba-chan.”

“Yeah?” Aiba reaches out to get the bottle water from his bag, taking a few gulps of water before turning to Ohno-kun.

“I don’t want to move,” Ohno-kun says, looking down to his hands that are still rubbing his stomach. “My tummy aches.” He turns to his side when he hears Aiba chuckles. “Maybe it’s the choco chips. Or maybe the last scoop was a mistake.”

“I can’t say for sure but it’s definitely the choco chips. We should’ve gone with the lemonade sorbet for last. But this is totally irresistible.” Aiba seems to be still riveted on his caramel sundae; Ohno can’t blame him though, it was delicious.

“But I did want the choco chips.”

“We tried all the chocolate ones the last time, you know.”

“I know but I still want them—” Ohno catches one last package they haven’t opened and shared. “And is this the strawberry ice cream?

“No. it’s super strawberry sorbet.”

“Sorbet seems okay. I can’t handle more milk, but sorbet’s probably okay.”

“Didn’t you just say your tummy ache?” If you’re 

“Yeah, but it’s sorbet.”

The peals of Aiba’s laughter echoes around them, and despite the morning interruption, the crowded ramen place, and the time they spent to queue, Ohno can’t find it in him to complain; he’s with the kindest company, sharing the most delicious Sunday lunch and the best dessert in one of his favorite spots in the park. 

His Sunday afternoon is now complete.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lovely prompts—in order of appearance—from @_5coloredstorm [here](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1281586664616296450) and [here](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1284137513699831809).


	10. ❤️💜 white bouquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last, the one I enjoyed writing the most. I rly miss these two <3
> 
> From an AU of them reconnecting and trying again after separation; here's some light angst. :)
> 
> .

_saw you across the  
hall saw you share laughs over  
old stories and fun_

_my smile waver as  
people ask me about you  
the night ends and here _

_we are finally  
alone old flames burn how’s life  
been treating you Jun_

*

Sho tries not to rush as he heads to the elevator that will take him down to the florist shop at the ground floor. Taking a glimpse of himself on the elevator walls, he sighs tiredly. He’s still in his yesterday’s shirt and has just realized that he left his coat in their room.

No time to return back now, after all he’s only going to be away for less than half an hour; he must make good time.

“Long night?” The florist staff man greets him cheerfully. “How can I help you, Sir?”

“I want a white bouquet. A large one.”

The man smiles wider. “Congratulations is in order I suppose. How large are we talking about here?”

“Large enough for a celebration,” Sho says, hesitating for a short moment before he adds. “For a lost love found.”

The man only nods this time. He bows slightly to Sho before gesturing the comfortable looking chair at the front corner of the shop. “I will take care of your order immediately. Please take a seat and I’ll get an arrangement ready shortly.”

Sho nods his thanks.

“May I also offer you some coffee? I just put a pot in. You really look like you need a hit.”

“Oh, if it’s not too much a bother.” 

“Not at all. Let me pour you a cup then.”

The florist staff leaves him and Sho sighs as he sits down and closes his eyes. This is a very impulsive act, he knows, but now that he’s done it, there’s no turning back. He just needs to pull this through. 

The man returns with a tall cup of steaming coffee. “I don’t have anything though.”

“I take mine black. This is perfect,” Sho says, offering a smile. The smell is heavenly. “Thank you very much.”

“Please enjoy it. I’ll go prepare on your order now.”

Sho takes a long sip, and then proceeds to watch the man working with another staff. They have various of white flowers on the work counter, a bunch of roses, a few lilies, a flock of white daisies, and a few white tall tulips. 

Bringing his cup, Sho decides to go to the work counter to watch the man finishing his order up closely. 

The man nods at him before returning his focus to the flowers. He then deftly arranges them into one bunch, adding leaves and green button poms for accent.

They are elegant, strong, and beautiful 

Just like Jun.

He watches with fascination the man wrapping everything up in a white shiny gift paper and adding to the perfection. 

The man then looks up with a smile, presenting the large bouquet. “Is this what you have in mind?”

“Yes. That’s perfect.”

Just like _his_ Jun.

The man then proceeds to put wrap into the flower, adding two loops of ribbon—a symbol of reunion, he said, and Sho only nods. The now-empty coffee cup is forgotten at one side of the counter and Sho deals with the payment quickly and tips the man generously.

On the trip back to the room, he feels a nervousness—and a pleasant flip at the bottom of his stomach—that he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

Their room is still dark, with all the curtains closed. 

And he finds Jun on the bed they shared last night, still curling to his side, hands clutching on to the pillow Sho used last night, his bang messy covering his eyes. 

Sho carefully sets the flowers down on the side counter, wanting it to be the first thing Jun sees when he wakes up. 

Sho can still see their last fight vividly in his mind. It was their last attempt on making things work back in the days when they were young and careless, and fucking stupid. He found out last night that Jun has been blaming himself all these years. It was such a selfless act, Sho wanted to be angry at him for sacrificing so much, but he knows he’s been doing the same thing. They were both at fault.

Grabbing his coat, he puts a resolve before taking his leave. Only this time knowing that they will meet again.

*

_you don’t call me anymore  
I did you didn’t answer  
what about that promise you  
made sometimes it feels like  
I’m the only one in this  
what you’re saying I’ve always  
been—what there for me, you’re not—_

_that’s unfair you’re being—what  
I’m being what demanding—  
I wasn’t going to say  
that—what then difficult—don’t—  
don’t what—don’t put words in my  
mouth now Sho listen to me  
just listen first a silence_

_the sound of shallow breathing  
for whatever it is I  
apologize and I still  
think you’re being unfair but  
Sho just talk to me I miss  
you too more than you know please_

*

“I’m not moving into your place.”

“Jun,” Sho says, slightly exasperated. All he wants is for them to be together, have a fresh start, and sharing a home; in his defense, Jun has agreed. “I thought we talk about this.”

“No,” Jun replies. His tone is sharp but his eyes are soft and there’s a hint of smile on the corner of his lips. 

Sho has finally learned—after all these years—that instant dismissal of their shared ideas does not mean that Jun is not agreeable. It only means, Sho needs to work on convincing him more. “You said you’ll consider my offer last week.”

“That was last week.” Jun shrugs as he leans more comfortably on Sho’s side. He takes a slow sip of his wine, sighing in contentment. “I did some research on some moving companies and their service. Do you know that it will be a true headache to move my book cases, and my bed—? I’m keeping my bed by the way; it is far more superior than yours. I realize that moving everything alone could take weeks, and I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

Point. At least Sho understands that. But he has everything neatly planned and now he has to revisit all the points he’s written down, perhaps shifts a few things so he could adjust to Jun’s preference. He’s willing to do as much, but it doesn’t mean it would be easy.

“Sho.”

The sound of his name out of Jun’s lips is warm and kind. It still renders him speechless, some piece of his heart refusing to believe he’s allowed to have him, to have themselves close like this. “Mhmm.”

“I’m not saying I don’t want us to live together. I’m just saying I’m not moving into your place.”

There’s more to say but Jun stops right there, and Sho blinks in confusion. A few beats of silence linger around them before everything clicks. “Oh.”

Jun’s laughter has always been beautiful, and since he’s sitting so close to Sho, the taste of his mirth reverberates near, the shake of his body snug against Sho’s. “You’ve always been a slowpoke.”

“You’re so mean sometimes,” Sho says, elbowing Jun playfully. Fine, if his plan needs to shift, he’d do it for Jun. If Jun doesn’t want to move in with him, he’d be the one who moves in with Jun. 

“I am.” But you’re still here, accepting me for what I am, staying close as I move on to another chapter of my life.

Sho pulls his arm and wraps them around Jun, giving Jun a soft kiss on the top of his hair, pleased to see that Jun leans more on to him as he tightens his hold. And I’ll be here as long as you’ll have me, until the day you don’t want me any longer, keeping my promise for you, for us, as _we_ move on to another chapter of _our_ life.

*

_to ask for love  
before realizing what  
it truly entails_

_to say it’s love  
after painful nights useless  
fights with all our might _

_to know it’s love  
warm hand against shoulder slope  
acceptance for flaws and kink  
sweet winning over time_

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original lovely prompts—in order of appearance—two from [@ ehdamenano](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1281576843166928897) and [ also here ](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1284189333017096193) and by [@stroopery ](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom/status/1279048766897586177).


End file.
